Winning isn't everything
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: Shelby joins New Directions as the co-director, but does she take things too far? Puckleberry, Shell. sorry, not good at descriptions. I do not own glee or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

I was drifting in and out of reality. God, glee was so boring since Shelby became our co- director. All she cared about was winning, and we never got to do songs that were fun. We never got to do songs that meant something to us. Mr. Schuester was too busy looking at her with lovesick puppy eyes, to stand up for us and keep her from turning us into the next Vocal Adrenaline. What the hell was I thinking asking her to be our co- director? I was probably thinking that it would make us some great mother-daughter team, and we would be really close. Not so much. We were slightly closer, we sometimes hung out. But since she was belittling all of our ideas, I was liking the situation less and less. We hung out less and less. I would honestly give up what little relationship we had if it meant getting glee back.

"Rachel." She said, bringing me out of my musings.

"What?" I asked slightly irritable. I really hated being called that. It was formal, it felt like when your grandmother calls you by your given name, and not your preferred name. It was annoying. Most people called me Rach, Ray, Berry, R, I've even heard Chelle. Any of those would be better than Rachel.

"I said you and Noah are doing the solos this week." Shelby said, giving me a look, probably do to the fact that I wasn't paying attention. I glanced over at Puck. He really hated being called Noah, and I could see the pissed expression on his face.

The final bell rang. I hopped up, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Rachel." I heard again.

"Yes?" I asked as pleasantly as I could when I was that irritated.

"Something up?" Shelby asked.

"No, I'm fine Shelby." I said.

"Really? Because you don't seem very interested in rehearsals lately." She looked concerned. For a minute, I actually felt better. She cared. "...and we can't win if you aren't participating." She finished. Minute over.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about a science test I took today." I lied smoothly.

"You'll do fine on it. You're my daughter, and you are a winner." She gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded, trying to look pleased.

I left the choir room. When I finally got home, I let out a frustrated shout.

"Gosh, I _hate_ glee!"

"What's wrong pumpkin?" My dad, Hiram asked.

"Ugh, just Shelby, and wanting perfection." I groaned.

He nodded sympathetically. Dad knew how frustrated I was that she kept coming in and out of my life.

"Well, I know someone who might cheer you up." He said.

"Who?" I asked. When I entered the living room, I saw a guy on the couch.

"Damien!" I squealed. I ran up to him. He stood up and hugged me, spinning me around.

"Hey little sister." He said, grinning.

Damien was my older brother. My dad had been a surrogate father for Damien's moms. He was two years older, and grew up in New York, but we were really close. He taught me to ride a bike, he taught me how to play guitar, how to throw a punch, how to fix cars. Yes I, Rachel Berry knows how to fix cars. When I was eight, and he was ten we fixed a rusty old bike, and turned it into a shiny awesome piece of machinery. After that, we started working on cars. We started with changing tires, and now could take a piece of junk, and have it running like a dream. Damien was the best big brother ever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I'd visit my favourite little sister." He said. I grinned.

"Oh, and I got a little present for you." He sing- songed.

"What is it?" I asked.

He just motioned for me to follow him to the garage. When I entered, I found a broken down car.

"No way!" I said eagerly. "This is a '69 camaro!" The thing might have looked in bad shape, but to me, it looked like the nicest car ever. Because I could imagine the possibilities.

"I found it in a junk yard. In comparison to the other vehicles there, it's not in too bad shape. I'm in town for a while, so I thought we could fix it up, and then it's all yours." Damien said.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! You are the best brother ever!" I threw my arms around him.

He chuckled. "So, do you want to get to work?"

The sound of clattering and wrenches tightening filled the air. I had grease under my nails, and on my jeans. My face was sticky with sweat, but I couldn't have been happier.

"Hey Rachie, what do you say we take a break and go for a milkshake?" Damien asked.

"Sure." I agreed. I wiped my hands on a black stained rag, before tossing it to my brother. "You've got grease all over your face." I giggled. He wiped his cheek and forehead. The rag mostly smeared the black splotches, and he quickly gave up and took off his tee shirt, using that instead. "Must you walk around with out a shirt?" I asked. I never realized, because we were siblings, but to other girls, Damien would be attractive. He looked like me, dark hair, chocolate coloured eyes, and tan skin. But his mother gave him her normal sized nose. He also had a set of straight, white teeth. Damien had an eight pack, and thick biceps.

Damien sighed and put on his shirt. "Happy?" He asked.

"Thank you, yes." I said.

"We'll have to take the bike. It was all I could bring in that car." He explained his motor bike.

"No problem." I said, moving towards the bike.

"Ah ah ah." He said. Damien handed me a black helmet. "Safety first." Another thing about Damien: he was very protective. I put the helmet on. Damien put his own helmet on, and climbed on the motor bike. I got on and put my arms around his waist, holding on.

We sped away. Damien did have a fun side, as protective as he was. I guess he figured if I wore a helmet, he could pop some wheelies. I didn't mind though. It was exciting.

We got to the ice cream parlour. Some might say it was beneath them, or childish to hang out there, but my brother and I always got milkshakes when we hung out. It went along with mechanics. I guess you could say it was our tradition.

We sat in a booth, and sipped on our drinks.

"So besides hating glee club, what's new at school?" He asked.

"Well, I got asked out." I said.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" Damien asked.

"Puck." I answered.

"Puck? What kind of name is that?" He scoffed.

"Don't be rude. It's a nickname, he doesn't like being called by his first name, just like me." I said.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." I replied. "What's new with you?" I asked.

"Well, you are looking at the new Roger Davis in the broadway revival of RENT." He said proudly.

"Really? Awesome!" I said. I gave him a high five.

"Yep." He puffed out his chest.

My phone beeped. I took it out and read the text. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"What is it?" Damien asked.

"I have another glee reheasal!" I moaned.

"Didn't you just have one?" He asked.

"'Coach Corcoran' likes to spring them on us to keep us on our toes." I explained.

"When is it?" Damien asked.

"Fifteen minutes." I said.

"I'll give you a ride." He said. We left the parlour and got on his bike.

We pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Do you think I could watch you?" He asked me.

"Um, I _think_ that would be okay." I said.

"Cool." He said. Damien took interest in my interests, and liked to support me.

We walked into the auditorium. I realized how I must look. Grease stained clothes, slightly sweaty, hair in a casual ponytail. I got a lot of wierd looks. Kurt gasped in horror at my appearance.

"Who is that, Rach?" Puck asked, defensively.

"Relax, Puck. He's my-"

"So _you're_ Puck." Damien cut in. I sighed, Damien was going to go all 'big brother' on Puck. He grasped Puck's hand with more force than necessary. "Damien Thomas, Ray's brother." He said. The two males broke apart, flexing their hands.

"You have a brother Rach?" Mr. Schuester asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." I answered. "My dad was a surrogate for Damien's moms." I explained.

"This family gathering is sweet, but we have to rehearse." Shelby said with slight sarcasm. I sighed.

I got on stage and performed. But it lacked emotion. I just wasn't happy anymore.

"Rachel, you are just not getting it!" Shelby snapped. I tensed up. "How about this: Life is cruel, you are awful, Michael Jackson is dead, there is no Santa! Does any of that spark some emotion in you?"

"You know what Shelby?" I said challengingly. Everybody shook there heads, begging me to back down. "I _can't_ sing with emotion. Do you know why? Because you took it out of me! So I'm done!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked in suprise and anger.

"I. QUIT." I said.

I hopped down from the stage. Damien aproached me. "I'm proud of you, Rachie." He said.

"Thanks Dame." I said.

We walked through the halls. As we passed Coach Sylvester's office, I got an idea.

"Hold on." I said. I knocked on the door. "Coach Sylvester?" I asked.

"What, Berry?" She snapped.

"I want to join the Cheerios." I said. She laughed.

"No really. I have fifteen years of dance and gymnastic training and I know that you've been looking to add more vocals since Kurt and Mercedes quit." I said.

"There are lots of people just as good as you, and I can have any of them. What makes you special?" She asked.

"I just quit glee, and I know that Shelby _really_ wouldn't like if I was the new cheerio." I said. Sue Sylvester may have disliked Mr. Schue, but she absolutely _HATED_ Shelby. With a passion.

She tossed me a uniform. I grinned, but grew confused when I saw the extra letter on the top left side. It was a 'C'. (A/N: I added the part with the captain's 'C' so it was easy to tell that Rachel isn't just a normal cheerio)

"Congradulations, R. You are my new captain." She said.

"Thank you Coach." I said. I left, and gave a little squeal to my brother.

"Congrats Ray." He fist bumped me.

We went home.

"Dad, Daddy, We're home." I called.

"Hey Princess, hey Dame." Daddy said.

"Hi Pop." Damien said. Damien called dad, dad, and daddy, pop.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What, Rach?" Dad asked, coming into view.

"I quit glee, and made captain of the cheerios!" I said.

"That's great! We wondered how long it would take for you to quit glee." Dad said.

"Well, I'm going to need lots of sleep if I'm going to be prepared for tomorrow. I'm going to bed. I announced.

I climbed the stairs and took a shower before going to bed.

In the morning, I got up at 6, and went for a jog with Damien. After that, I showered, put my hair in a ponytail, curling the ends, and I did my makeup. It felt amazing putting on the crisp fresh uniform. I felt powerful in the red and white uniform.

I went downstairs and had a protein shake. I heard a knock on the door, and went to get it.

When I opened the door, Puck's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and his face split into a huge grin.

"You are captain of the cheerios." He said, as if reassuring himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yes I am." I said proudly.

"Yes!" He cheered, pumping his fist. Puck kissed me strongly, and almost giddily.

I laughed, and headed towards his truck.

When we got to school, Puck put his arm over my shoulders, happy to be dating the captain of the cheerios. He had put his letterman jacket on, and we looked like the perfect couple. The people in the hallways parted like the freakin' red sea for us as we walked into English.

Shelby was also my English teacher, and gaped at me. I smirked.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her office. "You joined the cheerios." Her voice was flat and angry.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"I had no idea you were so unhappy in glee." She spoke softer.

"I don't care. I am captain of the cheerios now." I said.

"I'm sorry. It's just in my nature to be obsessed with winning. I realize it's not right, especially to do to my daughter. I can change." she said.

"Just leave me alone." I said, rolling my eyes. I went to my seat.

Afterschool, Damien and I were in the garage working on the camaro. The mechanical door was open. I was on a skateboard, under the car.

"Ray, you got a visitor." Damien called. I slid out from under the car, expecting Puck wanting sex.

Shelby stood in the doorway looking apprehensive.

"Hi." She said. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Please?" She begged.

"Fine." I sighed. I knew she wouldn't go away until she got what she wanted. I leaned against the wall, steeling myself.

"I am not coming back to glee." I said. She deflated a little.

"Okay. But, I really am sorry. I just wanted us to get to know each other, and somewhere along the way I got lost." Shelby said.

I stared at her, trying to decide whether she was acting or not. "If I even agree, we will take it slow." I finally told her.

"I guess I can do that." She said.

After a moment, she reached forward and rubbed her thumb on my cheek. I tensed up like I did whenever she would touch me. "You had grease on your face." She said as I gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Bye- Rach." Shelby said. I turned back to the Camaro with a smile on my face. I decided then, I would give her a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee Idina Menzel would be in every episode, and Mark Salling would never, ever wear a shirt**

The next morning I had my first cheerios practice. I had to be at the school by five thirty, an hour that was too early even for me. Coach Sylvester didn't seem to need sleep, and was oblivious to the cold morning weather, two more reasons why I wasn't convinced she was human. Puck picked me up at five, already in his football jersey. I yawned as I got in his warm black Chevy truck.

"Welcome to being popular, babe." Was his response.

We weren't up for much talking at such an early hour, so Puck turned on the mix CD that he made for me.

He pulled into the school parking lot just as Bruno Mars' 'The Way You Are' finished. We walked to the field together, but Puck and I had to part, to go to our respective practices. He kissed me goodbye before going to the locker room. I took a deep breath and headed over to the bleachers where my new squad was warming up.

"So the rumours are true." Santana called, Brittney at her side.

"Yes, Santana." I replied stiffly, tensing up.

"Oh relax Ray. Though I am a little irritated you made captain over me, you've got balls, and you're my girl now." She told me. It was lucky that Coach started practice then, because I didn't have a response to Santana's words.

We were first made to run ten laps around the field, and then started on a complex routine. With my training, I was able to learn fast, but it was harder than any glee rehearsal I'd ever had before. Ten minutes before classes started, Coach Sylvester made everyone perform an aerial cartwheel. Santana, Brittney, a girl named Lindsay, a boy Ian, and I passed.

"All those who aren't completely useless and can land an aerial cartwheel, hit the showers! Everyone else, you don't get the privlage of showering. You can walk around in your own filth, as a reminder of your failure!" Coach Sylvester barked through her bullhorn.

I hurredly took a shower and got dressed in a clean uniform, making it to English just as the final bell rang.

"Hey babe. How was practice?" I asked Puck as I sat down.

"Pretty good. I sacked Finn." He responded.

"Huh?"

"I tackled him before he could throw the ball." Puck explained smirking.

"Oh. I was thinking something completely different."

"My dirty mind has been rubbing off on you. I'm proud."

"You shouldn't be proud. Look what you've done to me."

Puck looked me up and down before wolf whistling.

"Not what I meant, but thanks." I said. I turned my attention to the front of the class.

"...That is why Shakespeare's work is being taught even today." Shelby said, finished her lesson. The bell rang.

"Rach." She called as everyone left on break. I walked over to her desk.

"Yeah?"

"This is your score from your last test." She said. I looked at the paper to find 48% written in red pen. My stomach sunk. It was a major test.

"Crap. I- I just hadn't slept well, and," I started to spout excuses.

"Rach, it's pretty obvious that you didn't study."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"This isn't an apology. We just need to fix this. You have a free block next, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I have one too. I can tutor you and bring you up to speed." Shelby offered. It was not what I wanted to do in my free time. I usually made out with Puck in the janitor's closet. But I needed to learn the material or I would likely fail the term.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Good. Start reading the assigned homework pages, and after break we'll go over the test."

I sighed quietly. I didn't even get my break.

After my tutoring session, Social Studies, and Science, I was exhausted. My brain literally hurt from thinking so much as I entered the lunch room.

"Ray Ray, over here!" Brittney called cheerfully. I walked over to the cheerios table and sat down.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." Santana replied. "So Britt and I are going shopping afterschool. You in?" She asked. I was suprised at first. Never, had someone like Santana or Brittney _ever_ asked me to go shopping with them.

Santana raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah sure." I answered.

"Cool. We'll pick you up after glee." Santana said. I smiled to myself as I chewed on my salad.

After lunch, I had Math, Spanish and Phys Ed. When the day was over, I really wanted to go home and work on my car, but Coach Sylvester had other ideas.

I was first taught how to make her protein shake, then how to clean and oil her eliptical. After that, I had to polish the trophies in her office. After I was done these tasks, I was allowed to go home. When I got back to my house, Santana's car was in the driveway.

I found the two cheerios in the living room talking to Damien.

"Sorry guys, Sue made me stay to do demeaning tasks." I explained.

"No prob. We were just talking to Damien." Santana winked at him. Damien smiled, ever the gentleman, but gave me a freaked out look over their heads. I coughed to hide a laugh, and decided to save him from Santana and Brittney's clutches.

"We should go." I said.

"Bye Damien." They said in unision.

"Bye girls." He replied, looking slightly relieved.

"So, is your brother single?" Santana asked when we got in her car.

"San!" I admonished.

"What? He's smokin'."

"I'd do him..." Brittney said in her usual airy manner. I shook my head, ignoring them.

On the way to the mall, we chattered about the hottest guys in school, mutually agreeing that my boyfriend was number one. It felt nice, to be able to just relax and hang out with people in my grade. People I could actually call friends.

At the mall, we got manicures and looked around. Brittney dragged me into a 'Victoria's Secret', and made me pick out some new lingere for Puck. Santana nearly died laughing when the blonde tried to get me to buy the ones with the ducks on them.

I settled for a black nightie, not too slutty, not too conservative. Just the way Puck liked me.

They dropped me off at home.

"Hey Dame." I greeted him. He cautiously looked at me.

"It's just me. San and Britt went home."

"Oh okay." He sighed in relief. "They're nice girls, but Rachie, they were coming on to me so hard I'm not sure it's even legal." He said. I laughed.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Practicing for RENT. Help me?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"I need to work on 'What You Own'. Are you up for the challenge of Mark's parts?" He asked.

"Challenge? Please. You are forgetting who you're talking to." I scoffed.

We worked on the song for a while, until it was good enough to be performed in front of an audience. Damien and I watched football afterwards. I figured if I was cheering football, I should know the ins and outs of the game. At ten thirty, the game ended and I was getting tired. It had been a long day.

I gave Damien a hug before going upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door, frowning slightly. I thought I had left it open when I left that morning. I shrugged this off and entered the room. My eyes widened and I let out a small scream before a cold hand clamped over my mouth.

**Please review, I like reading your feedback. :) Also, what pairings or events would you like to see next chapter? Reviews help me write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed, you really helped shape this chapter. Unfortunately, after I tried to incorporate the suggestions, I hit a bit of a writer's block, and ended the chapter abruptly. That being said, for the next chapter to be written, and uploaded soon, I would really appreciate everyone to tell me what pairings they want to see, because I don't quite have an idea. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. I wish I did.**

"Jeez Babe, it's just me." Puck said, smirking at my shocked expression.

After my heart was beating at a normal pace again.I tapped his hand. He took it away from my mouth. We both listened for a minute in silence. Thankfully, it seemed that neither Damien or my fathers had noticed anything wrong.

"Puck!" I hissed, punching his shoulder. "You scared me half to death!"

"That's spousal abuse" Puck protested, rubbing his shoulder.

"We're not married." I rolled my eyes.

"According to my mom, we will be soon." Puck said. Puck's mom, Debbie had practically been planning our wedding since she found out I was Jewish.

"Stop trying to distract me. You snuck in my room through my window, and nearly gave me a heart attack." I snapped.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding very sincere.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?"

"Rach, chill. Your dads love me. Jewish, remember?" He thumped his chest.

"It's not my dads I'm worried about. Your religion could matter less to my brother. If you're caught, he may very well kill you."

"Then let's not get caught." He said, moving closer to me. I was about to protest, and make him leave, but the second his lips touched mine, I was a goner.

I felt a fire building in the pit of my stomach, and my lips moved with his, gaining urgency.

Puck's fingers knotted in my hair, but it didn't hurt. We moved over to the bed, lying down on top of the covers. My breathing became slightly erratic. A few minutes passed, before his hands went to the waist of my Cheerio's skirt. I pulled away with a little moan of protest.

"Please?" He begged. I almost gave in when he tried to kiss me again. I put my hand on his muscular chest.

"Not tonight." I said. He pouted, looking so unlike the bad ass he claimed to be.

"Awww." he grumbled.

"Puck... Just not tonight." I said.

"Fine." He sighed.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I put on the nightie I had bought, and returned to him. Puck grinned, clearly liking my purchase.

I got into my bed and wormed my way into his arms. Puck gave me a gentle squeeze, and started humming softly.

That night, I fell asleep to the tune of 'Sweet Caroline'.

I woke up in the morning, my hands searching for my boyfriend. Sadly, Puck had left before I got up, but it was a relief anyway, not having to worry about getting caught.

It was Saturday, so I threw on jeans and an old 'Wicked' tee shirt, before going down to the garage.

I entered, to find Santana and Brittney giggling flirtatiously, while my brother leaned over the hood and worked on the engine. I couldn't be sure, but it looked suspiciously like they were checking out his ass. I noticed that my new friends had really stepped up their game today. They had purposeful 'sex hair', and low cut tank tops, with tiny tight skirts. Santana wore a pair of red f*** me heels, as if _that_ wasn't obvious.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, yawning sleepily.

"Hey." Brittney said.

"Not much." Santana finished. Neither of them took their eyes off Damien, leading me to the conclusion that they didn't come to see me.

"So, Damien," Santana began, running her hand over his bicep. "Ooh, someone works out." She said feining off-handedness. "Do you want to go out tonight with Britt and I?" She asked.

Damien looked up worriedly from his work. "I, umm." he said, trying to think of a polite way to let them down.

"We could totally have a three way make-out session." Brittney cut in.

"I, umm." He said again. I stood, wondering if I should see how it played out, or tell them to back off.

"Would you rather watch us make out?" Santana asked.

'I, umm."

"Yes, I agree. Lesbians are so hot. We'll do all the work and let you sit back and enjoy." Santana answered.

Damien looked unquestionably disturbed. "Ladies, you are both lovely, but- it's hardly appropriate. I must decline." He said., trying to retain some of his gentlemanly demeanor.

"We'll let you think about it." Santana said, running her hand over his chest.

Damien opened his mouth to respond, but was at a loss for words, as was I, for once.

They linked pinkies. "Can we still make-out?" Brittney asked Santana as they left the garage.

"We can do more than that." Santana replied.

"Yay!" Brittney cheered.

Damien and I just looked at each other. "Okay then." I said, completely weirded out.

"No kidding." He agreed, chuckling uneasily, and sharing my mood. I shook the strange events of the morning away, grabbed a wrench, and got to work.

We finished fixing up the engine, and tires that day. The car was really coming together. We would have to repaint it and fix up the interior, but it was well on its way to being done.

**Please review with your ideal pairings :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, I would first of all like to thank kaymarie35, for the review that inspired this chapter. I hope you like it. Next, I would again like to ask everyone to let me know about what pairings they want to see. I really like hearing your guys' input, and want to write this story based on what you want to read. The more pairing ideas I get, the sooner the next chapter gets uploaded. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, do you really think there would be only 3 seasons?**

Sunday is supposed to be the Sabbath. The day for rest, and worshipping the lord, according to the Christian calendar. I didn't have to be Christian to be annoyed by getting woken up early on my Sunday.

The doorbell rung several times repeatedly. It was a loud bell, and on that morning, the worst and most agitating sound ever. Damien and my dads were out at the farmers market an hour away, so I had to answer the door. I groaned and rolled out of bed, fell on the hard floor, and nearly stumbled down the flight of stairs.

"Yes?" I answered irritably, swinging the front door open. The last two people in the world I expected to see were Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. I blanched.

"Hey Rach." Tina said, ignoring my peeved expression, messy hair, and wrinkled pyjamas. "We need your help."

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, wondering if I ws seeing right. "Huh?"

"For glee, we have to perform duets, and I'm not so confident on my singing." Mike explained shyly.

"He nearly cried when we got the assignment." Tina cut in.

"I didn't cry because of the assignment, I was very moved by the Asian alliance meeting at lunch that day." Mike hissed defensively to her.

"You want me to do what, about it?" I asked. I am a little slow in the mornings.

"As much as you incessant nattering and need to be right annoyed us when you were in glee, you were- and still are- the best. Please Rach, you are our only hope." Tina begged. It sounded like such a cliche that I invited them in.

"Thank you so much, Rach." Mike said gratefully.

"Sure. So how are you guys?' I asked.

"Pretty good. Glee has gotten so much better since you opened Shelby's eyes. You should come back." Tina said hopefully.

"Tina, I don't know about that. I'm happy as a cheerio, and I'm sure everyone is enjoying the solos." I explained.

'It _is _nice to get a solo, but we miss you. Even if you have left, we're still a family, and want you back."

"We should get to work." I quickly changed the subject, trying to cut that conversation off.

I let them get their music ready, and made a big cup of strong coffee, seeing as it was going to be a long day.

When I returned to the living room, Tina was sitting on her boyfriend's lap, running her hands over his abs.

"If I help you guys, you have to keep the PDA to a minimum. I already have to deal with Brittney and Santana getting cozy in the shower after cheer practice." I said.

"Sorry Rach." Mike said sheepishly, as Tina slid off him.

"So what song are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Rihanna and Chris Brown's 'Umbrella'. If I do some complicated dancing, maybe I can distract the audience with my lack of singing talents." Mike answered.

"Okay. I can work with that. From the top."

The couple ran through the number. Tina's vocals were great, as was the dancing. Mike had a really good voice, but lacked confidence, which made his voice slightly strained. I let them know this, and helped them get better.

They eventually had to go to an Asian dance class. Luckily, they were satisfyed with the number, so I was able to make other plans for the day. These plans mostly involved sleep, since I was deprived that morning.

**Please, Please review with what pairings you want to see next. Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, you were most helpful. Again, please submit your pairings, and reviews, as you other authors know, we live off reviews, and they make the story better.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee, we would be seeing Faberry.**

Puck picked me up for school again on Monday morning. I noticed that I was falling into a routine, but strangely, I liked it.

At practice, Coach Sylvester was absolutely ruthless, making us rehearse until half the squad had either passed out, or thrown up. I realize how fickle it sounded for me to be okay with taking Coach Sylvester's crap, but not Shelby's. I guess even when I kind of hated Shelby, I always thought of her as my mom, and didn't like how demanding she was.

After practice, I showered, ignoring Brittney and Santana's giggles from the next shower stall. I dressed in my usual uniform and grabbed my messenger bag and headed off to class.

I headed to English again, and sat beside Puck in the back row near the window. Shelby was still in her office, out of the room, so we used the last few minutes before class to kiss. Most people thought PDA wasn't classy, but it was actually pretty private, because Puck, and his self proclaimed bad ass-ness kept people from staring at us. Nobody dared to cross the 'Puckster'. As we sat there, I leaned in, our warm bodies pressing up against each other. I deepened the kiss and ran my tongue over his slightly salty bottom lip. It was surprisingly smooth for a tough guy, and I secretly thought that he used moisturizing lip balm. We were really getting into what became our make-out session when the door banged closed loudly. We reluctantly broke apart. Shelby raised her eyebrow, not looking very pleased. I blushed slightly and fixed my lip-gloss.

"Ms. Berry, if you and Mr. Puckerman are quite finished with your inappropriate actions, the bell has rung." She said. Even though we were family, some formality was required in the classroom. The rest of the class giggled.

I really made an effort to pay attention in class after that, despite the fact that I was kind of lost after failing last test, and Puck was not helping, rubbing his hand slowly over my thigh, under the desk.

I left the classroom after the bell rang. As I entered the bathroom to fix my makeup, and found Sam sitting back in a chair, as Quinn washed slushy out of his eyes.

'What's going on?" I asked.

Quinn looked up at me. "Sam had to be an overprotective fool."

"I wasn't going to let those girls slushy you." He said.

She looked down at him with a look of pity, but she also looked grateful, and I could tell that they really loved each other.

"What girls?" I asked.

"Lindsay and Kate." Quinn answered.

I was instantly angry. Lindsay and Kate were sophomores on my squad.

Quinn could see the new emotion on my face. "Relax Berry, It's how things work." She said, but I could tell she was confused. Quinn and I had never been friends, and I didn't even know Sam that well.

"Not anymore." I replied. "I may not be in glee anymore, and you may not think of me as a friend, but we are still family and there is no way I'm letting this go on."

I stormed out of the bathroom, hearing Quinn say something about Sam's lips tasting like grape.

I marched right up to where the cheerios were hanging out on their break.

"What's this I hear about Lindsay and Kate slushying Sam Evans?" I asked.

"Just putting some gleeks in their place, Captain." Lindsay shrugged.

"Never again. It is mean, it is wrong, and in no way, shape or form does it help you cheer. If I ever hear of this happening again, I will personally make sure that Coach Sylvester kicks your asses off the squad. Is that clear?" I asked darkly.

They nodded vigorously, stammering apologies.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sam and Quinn." I said. The cheerios rushed off. I really did hate having to use my power to terrify them, but being a former glee club loser, I wished that the cheerios had stood up for me.

My fourth period Spanish class, was one of my only classes with Quinn. I walked to my seat to find her sitting beside mine.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey Quinn."

"Why did you do that for Sam and I? If I was still Cheerios captain, I wouldn't have."

"I know you wouldn't have. But I just didn't feel it was right. I can have people do pretty much whatever I want, and I want the slushying to stop. As I said, we're family."

"I'm sorry for everything I did and said to you. You are actually pretty cool Ray." Quinn blurted out suddenly.

"It's okay. Really." I said.

"How about I make it up to you. Why don't you and Puck double with Sam and I tonight? I can tell you everything you need to know about being Cheerios captain." The blonde offered.

"Thanks Quinn. That sounds good." I smiled at her. Maybe this could be the start of a friendship.

'Senior Schuester' called the class to order then, and I looked to the board.

After Cheerios practice, I went home and got ready. I decided to dress in dark jeggings and a purple tunic-shirt.

"Damien, tell dad and daddy that I'm going out." I said.

"Okay. Bye Rachie." He waved from his seat at the piano.

The four of us had fun time. Sam and Puck mostly talked about football, while Quinn informed me of Sylvester's tricks. Apparently she liked to surprise us with sudden death performances. I made a mental note of this.

It was nice that Puck and Quinn were able to move on and be comfortable with the other dating. I was worried because the blondes were in that really affectionate cute beginning stage of their relationship. Not that Puck and I didn't still have it, but we were just a different type. We were both physical, and often got distracted and made out in inappropriate places. Like one time at Temple.

Puck dropped me off at home when the evening was over.

"Can I climb in through your window when your dads are asleep?" He asked.

"Have you been reading 'Twilight'?" I asked.

"You said you liked it, so I thought that I would give it a try, for you." He admitted.

"Thanks babe, but I'm sorry, you can't sneak into my room." I hated to disappoint him, because in all honesty, I would find that incredibly hot.

"Aww, okay." He sighed.

"Here's something to remember me by." I said, climbing on to his lap and pressing my lips to his.

After a minute, I pulled away, and walked up to my door, leaving him with a grin on his handsome face.

**Please review. I get a lot of favourited story notifications, but I would really love some reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, I've been awful about updating. I only got one review last chapter, so it was hard to think of ideas. I'm not sure if this chapter is any good, so please please leave your reviews. Reviews= happiness= next chapter.**

**If I owned glee, you'd hear me shouting it from the rooftops.**

"You think this is hard? Try giving yourself open heart surgery! That's hard!"

'Another masterpiece from Sue Sylvester.' I thought. It was Tuesday. The first game day since I became a Cheerio. Coach was more rutheless than I'd ever seen her. I was so sore that I was beyond the point of pain. From the neck down I couldn't feel anything. I looked over the squad, in time to see a freshman collapse into another freshman. The two lay in a heap, too exhausted to react.

"Hit the showers!" Coach yelled. Though not happy about it, even _she_ could see it was pointless to make us practice when we were like this. Brittney was so tired she fell asleep, standing up at that, and had to get carried off the field.

I entered the locker room last. I had stopped to clean up the pom-poms. Though that job was usually reserved for those at the bottom of the pyramid, as captain, I had to pick up the slack. When I entered the locker room, I stripped down and stood in the hot spray of the showers. It was too hot, but I didn't have enough arm strength to adjust it. I was the only person left in the locker room, so I was suprised when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey babe." A deep voice said seductively in my ear.

"Puck, you can't be in here." I protested.

"Loosen up." He said playfully, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"If we get caught..." I began. My protests died off when his hands massaged my shoulders. I relaxed into him, and when I felt bare skin, it was then I realized we were both naked. It was the furthest we'd ever gone, but all I was focused on was the feeling, back in my torso, as he worked out the knots, and I suddenly didn't care.

He kissed me softly and turned off the water. I followed my hot boyfriend out of the shower stall and toweled off, as he did the same. I got dressed, making sure my uniform was pristine, with no lint or wrinkles. Puck threw on a rumpled grey tee shirt and jeans, half heartedly smoothing them out. I dried my hair and put it in a high ponytail, curling the ends. Puck ran a towel over his mohawk. I fixed my makeup, smirking at how different our routines were. Puck just smirked at his reflection as he checked himself out in the mirror. We left the girls locker room together, hand in hand.

I went through my classes that day, not really paying attention. I was thinking about the game that evening. It's not that I was nervous, because I didn't get nervous before performances. It was just, I had butterflies in anticipation of what was to come. Okay, maybe I was nervous.

The final bell rang too soon, and I went to warm up with the rest of the squad.

The cheerios went to the football field, the stadium was packed, and the Titans came charging on. I looked to number 20, and blew Puck a kiss, to which he pretended to grab, as if it were a solid object.

"You two are so sickeningly cute." Santana remarked in slight disdain. I shrugged, as the loud speakers squealed. The national anthem played, and then the game started.

For two quarters it was a pretty even game. Sam was a good quarterback, better than Finn, and Puck was fast as he caught the ball and scored touchdowns. But Carmel had a good team too. They didn't have the same speed or skill, but they had huge beastly players, who more closely resembled dinosaurs rather than boys. At halftime, we took the middle of the field and did our routine. It couldn't have been more perfect, and I was relieved. When the third quarter started, the Titans were cheered up some, especially those who had cheerleader girlfriends. But their bravado didn't last long as Karofsky, the biggest, toughest guy on the team, of all people, was carried off on a stretcher.

We were five points behind as the final seconds of the fourth quarter ran out. Sam's throws were mediocre at best, and Puck couldn't run with the ball, for every time he did, he was tackled. I so badly wanted to win our first game in the season, so I quickly came up with a plan.

"Call a time out." I said to Coach Beiste in my best HBIC voice.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Please. Trust me." I said. She sighed and did as I said. I ran up to Puck. He looked at me curiously and I wordlessly took of his helmet and attacked his mouth with mine. He was at first, suprised, but got into the kiss. I pulled away and replaced his helmet. I walked off, swaying my hips a little more than necessary. When I glanced at him over my shoulder, his head was cocked to the side as he unquestionably checked out my ass.

The final play started. Sam got the ball from the centre, waited a few seconds and threw a 'Hail Mary'. Puck sprinted down the field and caught the ball in the end zone. We had won. Our football players ran up to their respective girlfriends, kissing them, and celebrating. Puck spun me around.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" He asked, his hazel eyes full of adoration and admiration. I shrugged playfully.

"I try."

* * *

We had ended up in the choir room, celebrating after the game. All the gleeks were their, as well as Shelby and Mr. Schue. Puck was arm wrestling Mike, and I watched the boys cheer them on.

"You're really good y'know. I didn't appriciate the PDA, but I could get into you cheering." Shelby said, taking a seat beside me.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at her.

We both sat in companionable silence for a moment, before I spoke.

"So," I began. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About us. I know that we've had a strange relationship, and I also know how much you're trying to fix things. I guess I could have tried harder too. What I'm saying is, I really want to have a real relationship. I want you to be my mom, and I want to be your daughter." I said. I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt, to avoid seeing her expression. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped tightly in her embrace. At first, I was suprised. It was only the second time Shelby had ever hugged me. But it felt so comforting. Like nothing bad could ever happen, because she was there.

"I love you so much Rach." She said. I paused a moment, to blink back tears.

"I love you too Mom." I murmured.

**This is the review button. He is your friend. He wants to be pressed. Please make the review button happy. When he's happy, I'm happy. When I'm happy, you guys get another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, This is the next chapter. I want to thank you guys for all the great reviews I got last chapter. They really made my day. This is a little short, but I really like it, and I hope you guys do too.**

**I don't own Glee... Or Sesame Street.**

"Hey guys?" Shelby asked Wednesday morning. English class had just ended, and Puck and I were the last ones in the room, gathering our belongings.

"Yeah?" I responded for both of us.

"Wil- I mean Mr. Schuester and I are going for dinner tonight. Could you two watch Beth?" She asked. I could almost feel Puck's joy at this fill the air.

"Yes, absolutely!" Puck replied eagerly, nodding his head quickly. I smiled at the grin on his face. He loved Beth so much, and whenever he got a chance to visit her, it made him so happy.

"What time should we come over?" I asked.

"How's seven?" Shelby questioned.

"Sounds good Mom." I replied. She smiled at the name.

* * *

Puck was practically bouncing with excitement all day, too busy to care about his bad-ass reputation. He didn't even push Jacob Ben-Israel into a locker when he tried ask me for a quote.

* * *

We showed up at Shelby and Mr. Schue's house at six forty-five, because Puck couldn't wait the extra fifteen minutes.

"Hey guys. Thanks for doing this." Mr. Schuester said when he answered the door. I took note of his grey suit, obviously they were going somewhere special.

"No problem Schue." I said, entering the house. It was nice. Big, spacious, but had a very warm homey feel. I had no doubts that Beth would have a great life, surrounded by the love of her birth parents, and her adopted ones.

"Yeah. No prob." Puck replied, focused on his baby daughter, smiling at him from her playpen.

"There's my Bethie-Boo! How's my girl?" He exclaimed, picking the baby up. I giggled. Puck turned to me as if forgetting I was there.

"If you tell the guys..." He said. I held my palms up in defense.

"I won't. It's tempting though." I said. I smirked at him trying to figure out if I was joking or not.

"Hey Honey." Shelby said to me, walking in the room.

She glanced at Puck who was now blowing raspberries on Beth's stomach.

"It looks like you two can handle things. I left my cell if you need anything, and... I guess that's it."

"Okay, see you later." I said. I smiled at how she and Mr. Schuester looked together, his arm around her waist. They made a good couple.

"And then there were three." I said, turning to my boyfriend and his daughter. I sat next to him on the couch.

"So, what shall we do?" I asked.

"Well, Beth needs to have a bath, and then we can watch some 'Sesame Street'." Puck answered.

"You're a great dad, Puck" I told him. Watching the way he interacted with his daughter, it made me positive I wanted to spend my life with him. I knew at that moment, I wanted to have children and grandchildren with him. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you." I said spontaneously.

"As I love you." Was his reply. We shared a smile before taking Beth upstairs.

We gave Beth a bath, and then dressed her in clean feetie pajamas. I prepared her bottle and gave it to her while Puck put on her 'Sesame Street' DVD. I held the tiny baby in my arms and cuddled into Puck's muscular chest, warmth radiating from him, through his thin blue tee shirt. We watched the movie for a while, and then the sucking of the bottle died away. I glanced at Beth, now asleep. Puck noticed this as well, and smiled lovingly. He kissed her little head, and it was then that I noticed her hair. It was blonde, the same colour of Quinn's, and downy, but thin on the sides, and thicker on top, as if she had a little mohawk. I chuckled. Only Puck could create a child with a mohawk. The baby unconciously snuggled deeper into me, and I did the same with Puck. He gave me a gentle squeeze, and I closed my eyes, to take in the moment.

* * *

The next thing I registered was the warm object in my arms being taken away. I opened my eyes and blearily looked around to see Mr. Schuester holding the still sleeping infant, and carrying her upstairs.

"Hey sleepy head." My mom joked. I stretched as best I could, still in Puck's firm embrace. He was fast asleep, his head hanging slightly off the back of the couch, mohawk tousled out of its usually neat style.

"Hey Mom." I replied tiredly. I wiggled out from my boyfriend's arms to sit on the other couch with her. "Have a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." She replied, beginning to pass her hands through my hair. I smiled to myself. I'd always liked the feeling of having my hair played with, and somehow having my mom doing it made it better. "I have something to tell you." She continued.

"Go on." I replied a little confusedly.

"Will asked me to marry him, and I said yes." She said with a grin. After a beat of registering this, I returned the grin.

"That's great mom! I'm so happy for you!" I enthused.

"Really? I was worried you might find it wierd."

"No, of course not." I laughed, hugging her. "Mr. Schue's a great guy."

"Thanks Rach." Mr. Schue replied, entering the living room. I jumped up to give him a hug as well.

"Congrats." I told the ecstatic pair. It was then that Puck jerked awake.

"What'd I miss?" He asked groggily. I just giggled.

**Reviews help me write, and make me do a happy dance. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really unsure about this chapter. The idea came to me, and I was like 'is it even good?' But once I get a chapter idea, that is what the chapter is about. I can't help it. So please give me your feedback.**

**If I owned Glee, Finchel would never have happened. Sorry Finchel fans.**

Ohio in December usually sucked. It was cold, snowy, grey, and overall unpleasant. But when I woke up that morning, it was wonderful. The sun was shining, the sky was blue with a few fluffy white clouds. The snow had washed away, leaving the ground only slightly damp, but better than icy and white. It was my sixteenth birthday, and it couldn't have started off more perfect. I bounded down the stairs to the smell of my dad making my favourite breakfast: blueberry pancakes.

"There's the birthday girl!" Daddy crowed.

"Good morning, Dad and Daddy!" I said cheerfully. They each in turn gave me a big hug and good birthday wishes.

"Happy Birthday, baby sister!" Damien said, giving me a bear hug.

"Thanks Dame, but I'm not that much younger than you." I pointed out.

He ruffled my hair and I frowned at him in a joking way.

"I stayed up all night to finish, but I think you're really going to like it." He explained while leading me into the garage. When he flicked on the light I saw my Camaro looking like new. The exterior was shiny and cherry red with black racing stripes. The interior had tan leather. He lifted up the hood to show me a beautiful engine. I felt kind of stupid for not realizing earlier that this was my birthday present.

"I love it!" I squealed. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you- baby sister."

After I had breakfast, Dad and Daddy gave me their presents. I got a brand new acoustic guitar. It was a 'Cort', black, with an orange sunburst design, solid mahogany top and bottom. It was beautiful. They also gave me a new recording set, since I still uploaded myspace videos. The rest, they gave me in cash to spend, though there really wasn't much in Ohio to buy.

I was just about to go get dressed when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and was nearly knocked over.

"Happy Birthday Ray-Ray!" Brittney cheered, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Britt, thanks."

"Happy Birthday Ray." Santana greeted, chuckling at her sort-of-girlfriend's exuberance.

"Thanks San. What are you guys doing here?" I gasped quietly. "Where are your uniforms? Sylvester will kill you!"

"Chill Ray. I got her to cancel practice." Santana replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you manage that?"

"It's better if you don't know." Santana said.

I decided she was probably right. The two girls linked pinkies with me and towed me upstairs.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You're cool and all, but we've only ever seen you in animal sweaters or a cheerleading uniform. We need to make sure you have something decent to wear." The Latina said. I rolled my eyes as she rifled through my wardrobe.

"Wow! You actually have great taste!" Brittney exclaimed. They picked out a pair of low rise dark skinnies, and a slightly dressy yellow tank top, with black flats. I got dressed, and Brittney fiddled with my hair, leaving it down and wavy, but with my long bangs braided and pinned back.

"Oh, and one more thing." Santana said. She pulled out a small blue box with a bow and handed it to me.

"This is from Britt and I."

I opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet like the ones they wore. There were dainty charms of comedy/ tradgedy masks, a pair of pom poms, and a 'R'.

"Guys, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said. It was really sweet that they thought of this. Now I was like their third person. Brittney fastened it on my right wrist.

We left my house with me driving my new car, and headed to school.

* * *

I noticed it was still early as I pulled up in the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car, Brittney clamped her hands over my eyes.

I was startled and confused. I felt Santana take my hand and guide me as well as telling me my surroundings.

I registered the change from the crisp cold morning, to the warm school. We walked down the halls and they led me into a room. Brittney took her hands away from my eyes, and I blinked.

They glee clubbers were all there sporting big smiles. There was a banner reading 'Happy 16th Rach!' I grinned. No one had ever gone through this much trouble to make my Birthday special.

I hugged them all in turn and They gave me their presents. Shelby gave me a big hug last.

"Sixteen. I can't believe it." She said.

"Mom, you aren't going to cry, are you?" I asked.

"No." She said, surruptitiously rubbing her eyes.

She gave me a long box. "Happy Birthday Honey." I smiled and opened it. Tickets. There were tickets to 'Wicked', 'Grease', 'Phantom of the Opera' and 'Next To Normal'.

"These are in New York..." I trailed off seeing her smile.

"No way!" I shouted excitedly. "We're going to New York?" Shelby nodded. I practically jumped into her arms. "I love you! You are the best mom ever!"

The bell rang, signalling the end of the suprise party, and though it was reletively short, it meant the world to me.

* * *

Puck and I were walking to class when he suddenly spoke up. "No, I didn't forget to get you a gift. I just want to give it to you later." He said.

"Okay." I agreed. A few seconds passed. "Can you tell me what it is?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Then it wouldn't be a suprise."

"Come on Puck! You knew it would drive me crazy!"

He shook his head. I whined. He smirked.

* * *

The entire day Puck refused to drop any hints about my gift, and I was coming up blank.

By seven, when Puck picked me up for our date, I was almost going insane.

* * *

He parked his truck on a side street, nowhere near any place we knew. I grew confused. I reached for Puck's hand, but he covered my eyes instead.

"Not again." I sighed. We walked about a block until he uncovered my eyes. I gasped quietly. In the park where we had played so many years ago as toddlers, was a white gazebo that was like our old clubhouse. Thousands of white Christmas lights had been hung, to light up the area, for it was dark.

"Puck..." I said. He turned to a small CD player, I had just noticed, and hit play. I recognized the tune of Sweet Caroline. He took my hand in his large warm one, and began to dance with me as he sung. As the song came to a close, he slid down on one knee.

"Since the very first moment we met, I loved you. Without you, I wasn't whole, and when you became my girlfriend, I didn't want a single thing besides you. With you I am complete, and wow, does this ever sound corny, but, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" He asked. I didn't even have to think.

"Yes." I whispered. I wanted to say some dramatic speech, like in movies, but my throat felt thick and it was all I could manage. He slid a beautiful diamond ring on my finger, and then stood up and kissed me. When our lips met, I felt as if we were the last two people in the world. Nothing mattered execpt that moment, and I knew, that after sixteen years, I was right where I was supposed to be.

**A/N: I hate to do this, I really do, but for you guys to get the next chapter, I need at least 5 reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I didn't get five reviews, but it's Christmas so I decided to put up the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Why must I do this? I don't own Glee.**

"Ray-Ray, that's a pretty ring." Brittney said after practice when we were changing.

"Thanks Britt." I said. I wasn't sure she quite understood that it was an engagement ring but Santana sure did. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She grabbed my hand and examined it.

"Woah. Congrats Ray. Never thought I'd see the day when Puckerman would commit." Santana said, stunned. I grinned. Just thinking about my engagement sent me to cloud nine.

"You got engaged? Why? Wait, let me guess, you got knocked up." Kate sneered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I had no idea where this was coming from.

"You have been looking a little heavy lately." Lindsay said.

"What the hell are your guys' problems?" Santana spat.

"Just maybe that a loser like her doesn't deserve Puck." Another girl, Laura said.

"Loser? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"You're only here because you fought with your mom. You can't fool us. You are still the fugly loser in the animal sweater." Kate commented. They took her slushies and dumped them on my head.

"Oh, that's it!" I yelled. I lunged at the girls, but Santana held me back.

"Ray, they're just jealous that you are with Puck, and they don't have boyfriends. Don't do something you'll regret." Brittney said. I stopped and stared dumbly at the tall blonde. She sounded almost insightful. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you're right Britt." I sighed. I turned to the three cheerios. "Don't think I've let this go."

I went to the nearest bathroom and San and Britt helped me clean up.

I was a few minutes late for English and Shelby frowned at me in a mixture of annoyance for being late, and confusion as to why my hair was wet. I shook my head and gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. I sat next to my fiancé, he'd had and delivered enough slushied to understand the situation, and looked ready to murder.

When the bell rang, I stayed behind to talk to her.

"Some girls on my squad started saying nasty things about me. It kind of got out of control, and they dumped slushied on my head."

"Why? What were they saying?" Shelby asked.

"Just that I was still a fugly loser and didn't deserve to have Puck as- as my fiancé."

"Oh Honey, come here." She said, pulling me into her arms. "You know that's not true. First of all, you are absolutely beautiful and never doubt that no matter what. Second of all you are not a loser. You are head cheer leader. The people in the hallways part for you. Those girls are just jealous because they wish they were with Noah."

The whole time she was speaking I grew more and more confused.

"Mom, you did hear what I said, didn't you? Puck asked me to marry him last night. I got engaged." I said.

"Yeah Rach, I know. He asked your fathers and I for permission weeks ago. Congratulations, hon." Shelby said. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted. I didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from her.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"I need to talk to the glee club after school. Can you tell them to meet me in the choir room?"

She paused a moment, obviously wondering what for.

"Sure." She finally replied.

"Oh, and mom?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go now."

She released me with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, I get carried away."

I chuckled as I picked up my bag and left the room.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me. I um, I'll just come out and say it." I began. "When I left you guys, I was angry and I thought the Cheerios was what I needed. Over the past little while, I've realized that these girls might fear me, but they weren't actually my friends. You guys are. You guys are my family. I'm really sorry for acting stupidly, and I know it's close to sectionals, but I'd like to rejoin Glee, if you guys will let me." I said.

"I vote yes." Puck said, raising his hand.

"Us too." Santana said for her and Brittney.

The glee clubbers all raised there hands for me to rejoin, and I smiled. I was soon part of a big group hug, and was enjoying it until a voice came from the doorway.

"Well isn't this touching." Sue Sylvester said. "There's only one problem. I don't believe Berry asked permission to leave the Cheerios."

I disentangled myself from the group and faced her.

"Oh, I'm not leaving."

"Oh no?"

"No, Coach. I'm not leaving. I'm doing both."

"And what makes you think I'll let you stay a Cheerio?"

"Because I'm the best you've got. I'm tough, I'm ambitious and I know what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay." I said. It didn't really answer her question, but quoting Madonna did help.

"You're alright Berry." She said. "You can stay head cheerio. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go yell at some fatties."

With that, she left the room. "Why are you really staying on the Cheerios?" Quinn asked.

I shrugged. "I like cheering. I also don't want anyone to think I gave up. I never quit." I replied.

"Good to have you back Rach. Now, we need to prepare for sectionals. From the top." Mr. Schuester said.

* * *

After Glee I was walking to my car when I saw the girls from this morning.

"You three!" I called. They looked at me. "I want twenty laps. Now!" I commanded. They looked at each other.

"No way man-hands."

"Fine. I'll just tell Sue about those slushies you were drinking this morning. Funny, I remember her specifically banning us from drinking them."

"Wait!" One called. "We'll do the laps."

I smirked. "That's what I thought. Now go!"

As I watched them run laps around the field, their faces red, panting, I thought 'vengance is sweet'.

**A/N: For the next chapter I want at least 3 reviews. You don't even need an account for this story, and when I get about 100 readers for each chapter, I know you guys can manage 3 reviews. **

**A/N #2: Merry Christmas everyone :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I had to write it. It is more mature than the other chapters, but it is still T, because I tried to keep it clean. Sorta. I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this, but being thirteen years old and inexperienced in this area, I wasn't able to get into too much detail and have it be accurate. So yeah.**

**Everyone gets it. I don't own Glee. But that would be really cool.**

"Hey Rachie, an old buddy of mine is visiting family in Akron. I'm going up there for the night, so I won't be back until tomorrow." Damien said, poking his head into my room. With this new piece of information, I tried to control a grin. Dad and Daddy were on a business trip for a few days, so that meant I had the house to myself.

"Oh. Sure Dame. I guess I'll see you later." I said as casually as possible.

"Alright. Bye Rachie." He said. Damien left my room and I waited until I heard his footsteps die away, and the front door closed. Then I got out my phone and pressed speed dial one.

'Hey Babe." I heard Puck's deep voice answer.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Intense 'Halo' tournament with the guys." He replied, sounding distracted. I could only imagine him holding his phone against his shoulder and ear, concentration occupied with the video game, and the remote in his hands. I imagined the sexy way he smoldered at the screen without even realizing it. My purpose for calling burned like a fire inside me, and I couldn't beat around the bush anymore.

"I have the house to myself for the night." I blurted out. There was a beat of silence and then I heard his urgent voice.

"Out! Everyone out, my woman is waiting!" He called to his friends. I laughed at their complaints in the background.

"Babe, I am _so_ on my way." He said.

I hung up, and went to get ready.

* * *

As I was lighting the last candle, I heard a few taps on the door. I took a deep breath, and checked my reflection in the mirror in the front hallway, making sure I was presentable. My hair was gently curled, and I was wearing a short pink satin nightie, that had a plunging neckline. With new confidence, I opened the door, and stared up at my fiancé. Even in the dim light of my front porch, his features were beautiful. His hazel eyes were filled with longing for what I was finally going to give him. My dads would flip if they knew that we weren't waiting until we were married. Originally, that was my plan, but I couldn't wait, and being engaged was close enough.

"Hey." I finally said.

"Hey." He replied. We shared a smile at the casual greeting for what would become a special night. Puck leaned forward, and kissed me. Without breaking the kiss, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Puck regretfully pulled away, only to pick me up in his strong arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and he carried me up the stairs and in to my bedroom. Puck put me on the bed and kicked off his shoes, before climbing on the bed also, kissing me again. I slipped of his t-shirt, and let the fabric fall through my fingers, to the floor. Puck pulled away, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you." He said, so confident and sure.

"I love you too." I said, with the same intensity, and sure-ness. I was sure. With Jesse, It was the idea of sex that I liked. I was tired of being so innocent, and I wanted to make the relationship work, so I tried to give myself to him. But there was always a feeling of hesitation. Because I knew that it would change me. That he would take something I could never get back. But with Puck, it wasn't him _taking_ my virginity. It was us expressing our love for each other, it was us coming together and creating something beautiful and wonderful. Because he was my soul mate, and I loved him more than I loved anything in this world.

Puck leaned down to kiss me again, and that night, we created something wonderful.

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to say thank you for all the reviews you guys gave last chapter, I was blown away by how great you guys are. On another note, this is the longest chapter yet. I know most of you guys were looking forward to this, so I tried to do it justice, and I hope you guys like it. Happy New Year.**

**If I owned Glee We would probably have 2 versions of it. Puckleberry and Faberry. Finchel who?**

I woke up in Puck's arms. My head was resting on his bare chest, rising and falling with each deep breath he took. I big smile broke out on my face, as I remembered the previous night.

I felt him stir and then drop a kiss into my hair.

"Good morning." I said, toying with his silver nipple ring.

"Good? That's an understatement. Great morning, fantastic morning, superb morning, delightful, brilliant, get me a thesaurus!" He exclaimed.

"So last night lived up to your expectations?" I questioned.

"Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fu-" He began to sing before I cut him off.

"As much as I love you serenading me, my mom will be here in an hour." I said. Today was the day I went to New York with my mom. Term ended yesterday, and now it was winter break. Sectionals was in a few days, but in a way that was all the more reason to take a trip now. There was so much going on, that a few days away to relax and have fun was just what both Shelby and I needed. Plus with 'Coach Corcoran, slave driver' with me, there wasn't a chance that the numbers would be anything less than the top of my mind.

I got out of bed, and went to take a shower.

"What, we can't always shower together?" Puck asked, sounding disappointed.

"I have an hour to get ready, and check over my suitcase. I don't have time for _that_ kind of shower."

"So is that a no?"

I sighed, and deliberated.

"Come on. But bring your own towel, We really don't have time for fun after our shower." I said. I heard a thump, and looked behind me to see him having fallen on the floor in his haste to follow me into the bathroom.

We got into the hot spray of the shower, and started to wash ourselves. As I was shampooing my hair, he started massaging body wash on my skin.

"You said we didn't have time for this kind of shower." He said with an air of superiority. "It's called multi-tasking, Babe."

"Mmm, I love multi-tasking." I mumbled.

I rinsed off and got out of the shower, toweling myself. I dried my hair and left it down, falling wavy on to my shoulders. I then dressed in jeans and a long sleeved light blue shirt. It was nice to be able to wear normal clothes again. Not that I didn't like my uniform, because I did. At school, it provided safety and power, but having Jacob always trying to peek at my ass when the strips in my skirt moved, was gross. The ponytail also hurt.

When I was satisfied with my appearance, I checked over my full suitcase, and checklist, making sure that I had everything.

"You know those great guns you have?" I called.

Puck appeared in the doorway, in his boxers, flexing like Hulk Hogan.

"I need them to zip up my bag." I said. He looked at it, bulging with clothes, and struggled to do up the zipper.

"What is with chicks and bringing everything they own with them?" Puck muttered to himself.

"I love you too."

The doorbell rang and I answered it.

"Hey Rach." Shelby said, giving me a big hug. Mr. Schuester was standing there also, because he was taking us to the airport.

"Hi mom." I returned the hug.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, almost." I said. "Come in."

Puck stumbled down the stairs carrying my bag.

"How. Many. Pairs. Of. Shoes. Do. You. Need?" He grunted each word as he took a step.

"I hear you Puck." Schue said, earning a glare from both Shelby and I.

"Well _Babe, _I need chucks for walking, boots if it snows,"

"At least three pairs of heels to go out," My mom chimed in.

"Two pairs of flats if my feet get sore from the heels,"

"Running shoes to have the option of going to the gym,"

"Flip flops for the pool,"

"Because there is no way we are walking on those disease infested floors barefoot."

When we finished our semi-rant explanation, both males had looks of horror plastered on their faces.

"There are two of them." They half whispered in unison. Shelby put an arm around my waist.

'You really are my daughter."

"Hey Mr. Schue, do you need help with the bags, 'cause I can come to the airport." Puck offered. I knew it was a cover up for the fact that he was a big softie on the inside, and wanted to say goodbye at the gate, and get a few more minutes with me.

"Thanks Puck." Mr. Schuester said, looking relieved that he would not be carrying two bags.

"Uh, clothes?" I asked. He looked down at his body, still in his boxers.

"Right." He said. I glanced sideways at my mom, having just realized that he was so scantily clad. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed.

Puck jogged up the stairs to put clothes on. When he came back down, he was in jeans and a shirt he left when he slept over one night.

"Good thing I left some clothes here, huh?" He winked at me. I blushed even deeper. Though _I _knew nothing happened that night, Shelby didn't.

"So, I guess we should go." Schuester said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I said, trying to move on from that embarrassment. Puck held back a snicker, knowing I'd be questioned about why he had stayed over.

Puck struggled to put my suitcase in the trunk, and then climbed in the back seat of the car, with me.

The drive to the Akron Airport was pretty much quiet. Puck and I mostly cuddled, and he tried to get me to make out with him. As much as I loved my fiancé, I still had boundaries, and having his tongue down my throat in front of my mother and teacher/soon to be stepdad, was hardly appropriate.

When we got to the airport, Mr. Schuester and Puck wrestled our bags out of the trunk, and heaved them on to a cart.

We walked towards the gate, and Puck got a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Babe?" I asked.

"I'm going to really miss you."

"I'm only gone a few days. I promise when I get back, we'll have a great reunion." I said. He caught the true meaning behind my words, basically promising sex when I was back. Great sex.

"Now I'm going to miss you even more." He whined. I smiled at the way he was whining like a toddler.

"I'll miss you too. But I will see you soon, and I love you." I said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against his muscular torso. We shared a passionate kiss, and I didn't even care who saw.

"I love you too." He said when we pulled away. The way he said it, made those words sound like a promise. I grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him in for another long kiss.

I turned to the gate, where Shelby and Mr. Schue were just finishing there own goodbye. Theirs was not quite as passionate and romantic.

"Remember to put Beth down for her nap, at two, not three, because otherwise her whole sleep pattern is screwed up."

"Okay."

"If she starts crying, you check her diaper first, then if she's hungry, because I don't want her to get a rash or infection."

"_Okay._"

"Make sure the kids remember the routine, and that Mercedes works on that high note."

"_I've got it._"

"Will?'

"_Yes, _Shelby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a quick kiss and then we took our bags.

"How do you plan on managing those on your own?" Schue asked us.

"They have wheels." Shelby said.

The looks on our fiancé's faces were priceless.

"You couldn't have told us before my guns were sore?" Puck asked.

I shrugged. "It was funny seeing you struggle."

We got in our seats and I checked my phone before I had to turn it off. I opened the new text I had.

**From: Puck**

**Hey Babe, here's a little something to keep all your needs satisfied while you're away.**

I opened the attached file to see a picture of him, naked, with his guitar covering his 'stuff'. I quickly turned off my phone and shoved it into my purse.

"Has he always been so… lewd?" Shelby asked me. I grew embarrassed when I realized she had seen the text.

"Pretty much." I answered.

"I know you two are engaged, but it doesn't change the fact that you are sixteen, and I'm not ready to be a grandmother. Be safe."

"Okay." I mumbled, horrified that I was going to be given 'the talk' again.

"Good, now that _that's _over with. Believe me, I didn't want to have that conversation either." She said. I chuckled. Shelby was a really cool mom, I realized. A lot of mom's wouldn't remember their teenage years well enough, to know how uncomfortable I was with that conversation. For a while after regionals, when I thought she didn't want me, I wished that I hadn't met her. But I knew, that I didn't actually want that, I wished instead, that my mom was someone else. Looking back on it, I was glad that Shelby was my mom, because I couldn't have wished for someone better. Though we were still getting comfortable around each other, and figuring out our relationship, there was no doubt in my mind that she loved me.

While thinking over this, I yawned, still tired from last night.

"Tired?" Shelby asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I imagine you would be after last night's… festivities."

I felt my face burning, and she just laughed.

"Jeez, Mom. You know what, enjoy silence for the rest of the ride."

"Oh come on Rach, you know I'm kidding. It's just funny to get a reaction from you."

I looked at her and she did look sincere in being sorry. When I pretended to keep pondering, just to drive her crazy as to what I was thinking, she gave me a sad, pleading look, and I knew where I got that from.

"Well, since you put it that way, I forgive you. But let's not talk about my sex life. Deal?"

"Deal." Shelby said happily. "You should nap. We're seeing 'Wicked' tonight."

"Okay." I mumbled sleepily, settling my head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Rach."

"Hmm."

"Honey, wake up. We're here."

I opened my eyes, and blinked the sleep away.

"I slept for the whole time? Sorry about that." I said, still sleepily.

"I don't mind. You are really cute when you're sleeping." She mumbled into my hair before kissing the top of my head. I was stunned. Shelby had kind of taken a big leap in our relationship, but it felt so natural, it seemed so off-hand. I was still dwelling on that when I realized she had called me 'cute'. I looked up at her, somewhat affronted, and she tapped my nose playfully. I rolled my eyes, too stubborn to admit that I liked when she acted all mom-ish towards me.

I was in awe of the city when I stepped off the plane. I had been to New York before, but I was five, and we mostly stayed in Queens, visiting relatives. But now, well, all the traffic, and light up billboards, it was a far cry from Lima. I admit, I always felt superior and more civilized than most people in Lima, who thought of Akron as 'the big city'. But now, I felt like a small town hick, seeing the bright lights of modern civilization for the first time. Simply put, I loved New York.

We got a taxi, and Shelby gave directions to the hotel we would be staying at.

"Mom, this is amazing. Thank you so much." I said.

"Glad you like it. Happy Birthday Honey." Shelby said, hugging me to her side.

We finally got to the hotel, right in times square, and watched the cabbie stagger to the curb with our bags, muttering about women and shoes.

The hotel was equally amazing as the city, and so was our room. There were two king beds, and a deluxe bathroom with both a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Not to mention the sunken living room adjacent to the bedroom, where there was a large flat screen TV, and a wide leather couch. For one of the first times in my life, I was speechless.

"So you like it?" Shelby asked. I just nodded, with my mouth open.

"I was thinking we would go to 'Time Warner Centre'." She said.

"Yeah. I'll… get…ready." I said. It wasn't the best sentence I'd ever spoken, but at least my powers of speech were returning.

We took a cab over to the 'mall'. I thought that wasn't a good enough word to describe it. In Lima, our malls mostly had fast food joints, hardware stores, and a family owned clothing stores. But 'Time Warner Centre' had everything. They actually had restaurants. Real restaurants, and not just Breadstix.

After lunch, we looked around at clothing stores.

"How's Beth?" I asked.

"She's good. Actually, she said her first word the other day."

"Really? What?"

"Puck." Shelby answered.

That sent us into laughter.

"Y'know, I really love spending time with you, Mom."

"I love spending time with you too Honey." She said. "Come on, I saw jeans that would look perfect on you." She grabbed my hand and led me off.

* * *

I dropped my bags on the couch and then flop down on my bed.

"You don't shop a lot, do you?" My mom asked.

"It's an hour and a half drive to Dayton, and their stores are just so-so. Akron is almost three hours away. Plus, I just got my license. What do you think?"

"Right. That's the one thing I miss about Akron. Brand name clothing stores."

I propped myself up on my elbow, to talk to her better. "Why did you leave Akron? I thought that you wanted to quit glee and have a family."

"It turns out that coaching glee was actually the best way to have a family. Just not at Carmel."

"You're talking in riddles, Mom." I said. She moved to my bed and I sat up so she could sit down.

"When I adopted Beth, I left Vocal Adrenaline and Carmel. I spent most of the summer taking care of her. I was happier than I'd been in a long time. I loved her very much, but something was missing. You. I met Will for coffee, to see how you were doing, and he let slip that our English teacher had just retired. When I thought about getting to see you every day, it made me feel complete. I mean, you're my baby, Rach. I applied for the job, and with my teaching history, got it. Then, I screwed it up. My competitive nature took over, and I didn't think about what was best for you. But for some reason, though I didn't deserve it, you forgave me. You are such a great kid, you really are, and I love you." Shelby finished, having let a few tears slip.

"Wow, you did that for me?"

"I would do anything for you. –Okay now come here, because I could really use a hug."

I willingly leaned into her and we hugged it out.

"I really timed crying well didn't I? We have to leave in a few minutes." Shelby laughed. I chuckled too.

"I'm going to go get ready." Shelby said.

"Okay." I said. 'Yep,' I thought. 'I have the best mom ever.'

**I need at least 3 reviews for the next chapter. Again, you don't need an account to review, just please give me your feedback :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter so it's more of just a filler. I wan't to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are really amazing :)**

**I don't own a thing.**

I woke up in a state of bliss. I was still cheerful from the previous night. Wicked was completely amazing, and though I'd seen it before, I hadn't really seen it until watching it on Broadway. The National Tour went to Columbus a couple years ago, but sitting in the small venue, knowing that you were still in the crummy cow town state of Ohio, took away the magic of it all.

I reluctantly got out of my incredibly comfortable, warm bed and found a note on the desk.

_Rach,_

_Thought I'd let you sleep in, so I went to grab a coffee. Be back soon. Love you,_

_Mom._

I checked the clock. 8:45. 'Wow' I thought. I really did sleep in. Well, for me. I decided I should be ready when she got back, so I went to shower. I washed my hair, thinking about how I really did like sharing with Puck. Once you shower with him, you never go back.

I got out, and dried my hair, then put on some make up, and black leggings with a cream tunic sweater.

"Oh good, you're up." Shelby said, walking in the room.

"Yeah. So what's up for today?" I asked, as she gave me a hug, and dropped a good morning kiss into my hair.

"Whatever you want, though we are seeing a matinee of Grease at 2."

"Okay. Hmmm, running the risk of being a stereotypical tourist, I would like to go to the Empire State building." I said.

"That sounds good."

* * *

"I used to come up here every year around this time." Shelby said. We were standing atop the observation deck of the Empire State Building. It was chilly, and upon noticing my slight shivers, Shelby put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to her.

"Do you miss the city? Living here, I mean."

"Yes and no." Shelby replied slowly. "It was always my dream to live here, be a Broadway star. But even if I lived here, my mind was always back in Ohio, with you. There were times when I enjoyed the upbeat atmosphere. It's very different from home. I enjoyed the freedom from my family. We were never very close, I was, and still am, vastly different. I like being here, but visiting. I prefer having a house and a job I can count on in Lima."

"I'm sure I make a big difference." I said.

"Someone's a little full of themselves." Shelby said, giving me a playful nudge. "But yeah, you do."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Do they know about me?" I asked. Shelby looked at me curiously. "Your family. You said you weren't close, so do they know about me?" I asked. She was quiet for a minute.

"No."

"Oh." I said, trying not to sound hurt.

"Hon, you have to understand they didn't approve of the choices I've made in life. When I gave up a scholarship to OSU to go try and be a Broadway star, we had a falling out. I barely talk to them, and I don't know how to phone up and just say 'you know how I got to New York? I had a baby.' I didn't want to drag you into it as well. You understand that, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. I did understand, but it still kind of hurt.

"But," She began. I looked at her curiously. "I'm in your life and you're in mine now, so when we get back to Ohio, I'd like them to meet you. If you are okay with that."

"You really want me to meet your family?" I asked, hopefully. "I want you to meet _our_ family," Shelby corrected. "and yes. Rach, I want everyone I know to meet you. It kind of comes with being a mom. I brag about you to everyone."

I smiled a little at her sentiments.

"Don't go getting a big ego, now." Shelby said, half joking, as we left, to go to the theatre.

"Mom, I'm the captain to a woman who got a tattoo of _herself._ It's too late. I already have a huge ego."

Shelby chuckled. "Did she actually do that?"

"Yep. Tried to have one put on me too."

Shelby looked absolutely horrified, knowing that Sue Sylvester _never_ just joked around with her squad.

"Oh relax, Coach Sylvester isn't on my list of tattoos I would get." I said.

"You mean you would get a tattoo?"

I smirked, and let her decide if I was kidding or not.

When we got back to the hotel after seeing 'Grease', I decided to call Puck.

"Hey sexy. I miss you." Puck greeted.

"I miss you too Puck. But I'll be back on Monday." I said.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." He whined.

"You are adorable." I commented. It was pretty funny to hear the bad ass of McKinley high whining about missing a girl.

"Hey, I can't have people hearing that. If word of some of my less bad ass moments got out…"

"It seems I have more to blackmail you with, Mr. Puckerman." I teased.

"Don't make me punish you, future Mrs. Puckerman."

"I like the sound of that."

"Which? The name, or the punishment? I always knew you were a little bad ass in bed."

"The name." I laughed. "Geez, get your mind out of the gutter."

"You know it turns you on." I could almost hear Puck's sexy smirk.

I knew where that smirk lead, and decided to have some fun.

"It does turn me on. Everything about you turns me on." I said in a low, lustful voice.

"I see where this is going. What are you wearing Babe?" Puck asked.

"I stole one of your football jerseys." I lied.

"You're wearing that?" Puck's voice sounded higher than usual.

"I was until a few seconds ago." I moaned theatrically into the phone.

"Oh god, you are so hot."

I decided to cut it there, before things got to far.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I've got to go. Love you."

"What? No. Rach, don't you dare leave me like this!"

I hung up, giggling.

**I need at least 3 reviews for the next chapter, so please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I have no real excuse, other than the curse of writer's block. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it was a filler, combined with dealing with some unanswered questions. On another note, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited, and added this to their story alert. I can't express how amazing you guys are.**

**Don't own.**

It was our last day in New York, and we were flying out tomorrow afternoon. When I thought about it, the vacation was rather short, but Shelby kept me going all day, and it felt like we had been there for ages. I would be sad to leave, but in all honesty, I missed my fiancé, and wanted to feel his warm lips against mine, his tongue exploring my mouth, subtly enough to drive me crazy with lust.

"Come on Rach, don't just lie there day dreaming, up!" Shelby teased me.

"But mommy…" I whined. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss my head.

"Seriously kiddo, we've got a busy day. Unless you'd like to skip Phantom, to take a nap."

I flashed a grin and rolled out of my bed. Grabbing a pair of relaxed jeans and a fitted white tee shirt on my way by, I went to shower, eager for another day with my mom.

* * *

It was already ten by the time we got out of the hotel, and Phantom was at two, so we decided to have breakfast at a small coffee shop, and went window shopping for the rest of the time.

"So have you and Mr. Schuester decided on a date for the wedding?" I asked as we aimlessly walked.

"We were thinking this summer after we win nationals." Shelby replied. I cracked a smile. She was just as self assured as I was.

"You and Puck are waiting until you're both older, I hope?" She asked.

I nodded. "We were thinking after graduating university. It's a while to wait, but just being together is what's important to us."

She smiled at me. "By 'we', you mean 'I' don't you?" Shelby asked. I sighed.

"Okay yes. Waiting is all my idea. Despite popular belief, Puck is a hopeless romantic. The kiss-in-the-rain kind of guy. The kind of guy that says 'screw it' to whatever people might say about us, because he wants us to be together in every way possible. I just don't know. Getting married fresh out of high school, it will turn a lot of heads, and I have enough to worry about, without having to dispel whatever rumours people will inevitably come up with." I said.

"I know, sweetie. As your mom, I should be telling you to wait until you're thirty, at least, but Puck cares about you so much. I can tell by the way he looks at you. If you have to worry about what people might think, then are they the right people for you to associate yourself with?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Just think about it. On a somewhat related subject, to marriage, I have a question to ask you." She said. I looked at Shelby.

"I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Really?" I asked. I was flattered. "Yes, I would be honored to." I said.

Her face broke out into a grin and she hugged me to her side. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, mom."

We headed towards the theatre for our last show, having seen Next to Normal, the night before.

* * *

After the show, we went hotel and settled in, too exhausted to do anything else.

We were watching a movie, my head on her lap, as my mom alternated between massaging my scalp and playing with my hair, when my cell rang on the table. I reached over and picked it up.

"Hey babe." I said cheerfully.

"Rach, thank god. I haven't been able to reach you all afternoon." Puck's said, obviously bothered by something.

"We were in the theatre, my phone was off. What's wrong?" I asked.

"You both need to come home now." He said frantically. I heard him swearing under his breath, and knew he must be really upset about something.

"Puck, talk to me. What's going on?" I asked.

"It's bad Rach."

**Same drill. At least 3 reviews. No account needed. Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know, Shelby and Will are kind of useless in this chapter, but I really wanted to give Rachel her moment in the sun, to redeem herself.**

"Rach, what's going on?" Shelby pestered me.

"Sue effing Sylvester." I spat. "We need to get home. She got the competition to be moved to tonight, and made sure everyone but New Directions knew."

"Tonight? That bit-"

"Mom, we have to go _now._ We can still make it."

"But we haven't practiced enough!" She yelled, as we threw our clothes in our suitcases and left the room in record time.

"I _know that._" I said, impatiently. I jogged off to get a taxi to the airport, and call the airlines while she checked out.

Amazingly, we got two seats on the plane. They weren't together, but it didn't matter. We could still make it.

* * *

"Shelby, Rach!" Mr. Schuester called in relief, but with undertones of desperation and anger.

"Mr. Schue, how much time do we have before we go on?" I asked, stepping into my HBIC role.

"One hour."

"Okay, we can work with that. Where are our costumes? More importantly, where is everyone?" I asked, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked around, only to see Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Artie.

"Our costumes aren't here. The tailor won't have them ready until tomorrow. The band isn't here either. The rest of the club-" Schue looked disappointed and weary. "Is in the bathroom, vomiting up tequila and beer."

"What?" Shelby piped up, in disbelief.

"Apparently there was a party tonight. Nobody was expecting to have to perform so they got drunk." Mr. Schue ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Okay…" I said, trying to figure out some plan.

"Kurt, Mercedes, we need costumes." I said.

"White girl, Kurt and I are good, but we can't find costumes for everyone on a Sunday night, in under an hour-"

"Mercedes! You are always complaining how you don't get enough solos, how we aren't enough of a team! Well we aren't a team if we can't pull this together. Figure something out. There's a prop and costume room down the hall, find something workable." I urged.

"I'll pick the lock on the door!" Puck exclaimed. The three went off to get costumes.

"Now for the rest of the club. Artie, Tina, here's my credit card. I don't care how much money you have to spend, I want everyone to be sober, and if they have to, be pissing coffee." I said. I turned to the coaches, who were staring at me in admiration for my leadership, and fear to get involved incase they got their heads bitten off.

"Sweetie, what you're doing is great, but we don't have a band. I don't know how we can possibly go on." Shelby said.

"I'm going to make sure Sue gets exactly what she deserves!" Schuester yelled suddenly. I stared in utter disbelief.

"Are you guys kidding me right now?" I yelled. "You are two of the most talented amazing coaches, and you are willing to just stand there and accept defeat?"

"Rach, we have to be realistic-" Mr. Schue began, but I cut him off.

"No! Screw that; Our first week of glee club you were going to be realistic and leave to become an accountant. Against Figgins ruling and the fact we had no coach and only five people, New Directions became stronger than ever! You are always giving us pep talks, but they don't count if you give up so easily! I will personally make sure Coach Sylvester gets what she deserves, but now is not the time! Right now, we have to defy the odds and win this."

By now, the rest of the club had come back, most of them looking very sick. Artie and Tina came in and handed them black coffees, and my plan had started to form.

"Here's what we're going to do." I addressed the club. "We have no band. So we will play the music ourselves; Artie, on bass, Finn on drums, Puck on guitar, Tina on piano.

"That would be a great plan, but we have only forty minutes before we go on. None of us can learn the songs that fast, and actually sound good. They're too complicated. We will lose." Artie said.

"I know." I agreed. "But there are some easier songs I know we can do. You guys are amazing, and we can do anything if we work together. I have a set list that I know we can do."

* * *

I stood behind the curtain, and the first notes of the song started to play. I glanced sideways at Kurt and we shared a meaningful gaze, before he pushed past the curtain and let his soprano voice fill the room.

(**Kurt, **_**Rachel)**_

**Something has changed within me, Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game.**

I thought how last year there was so much animosity between Kurt and I; Competing for this solo was an example of it. Now, we were singing it as a duet, and it couldn't have been a more perfect song for this moment. I took a deep breath and stepped into the wings.

_**Too late for second-guessing, Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, Close my eyes and leap. **_

_It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm Defying Gravity And you won't bring me down..._

Kurt stared straight at Coach Sylvester in the audience, making sure she knew her attempt at sabotaging us had failed

**I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know. **

_**Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost. **_

Well, if that's love,_** It comes at much too high a cost**__. _

_I'd sooner buy Defying gravity_**.**

**Kiss me goodbye**_, _** I'm defying gravity**_._

_I think I'll try Defying Gravity And you won't bring me down. _**I'd sooner buy Defying gravity.**

_**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity.**_

_I think I'll try Defying Gravity And you won't bring me down. Bring me down! Ooooooooohh!_

_We finished to thunderous applause, and Kurt and I hugged before bowing. _

The rest of the club came on in their costumes. Simple black dresses with leggings and silver ballet flats. The guys wore white dress shirts, and black slacks with silver ties. We got in a group with Mercedes and Puck in front, ready to take the leads. It was a song from way back in glee club, and it wasn't as good as our original songs, but we knew it, and we were best when we were loose.

(**Mercedes, **_Puck, __**Everyone)**_

**She take my money, when I'm in need**

**Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed**

**Oh she's a gold digger way over town **

**That dig's on me**

_**(She give me money)**_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger __**(When I'm in need)**_

_But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke __**(She give me money)**_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger __**(When I'm in need)**_

_But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke __**(I gotta leave**__)_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head_

_**(She give me money)**_

_Cutie da bomb_

_Met her at a beauty salon __**(When I'm in need)**_

_With a baby Louis Vuitton_

_Under her under arm __**(She give me money)**_

_She said I can tell you rock_

_I can tell by ya charm __**(When I'm in need)**_

_Far as girls you got a flock_

_I can tell by ya charm __**(I gotta leave)**__ and ya arm_

_but I'm lookin' for the one __**(I gotta leave)**_

_have you seen her? __**(No, we ain't seen her)**_

**(She give me money)**

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger __**(yea yea (When I'm in need)**_

_But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke __**(She give me money)**_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger __**(When I'm in need)**_

_But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down __**(I gotta leave)Get get get get get down oooo)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head get down __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Get down girl, go 'head__**(get get get get down Ooooo)**_

**(She give me money)**

_18 years, 18 years __**(When I'm in need)**_

_She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years __**(She give me money)**_

_I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids __**(When I'm in need)**_

_His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his __**(I gotta leave)**_

_You will see him on TV, any given Sunday __**(I gotta leave)**_

_Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai __**(I gotta leave)**_

_She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money __**(I gotta leave)**_

_She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money __**(She give me money)**_

_She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money __**(When I'm in need)**_

_Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey__** (She give me money) (your money)**_

_If you ain't no punk __**(When I'm in need)**__ holla' we want pre-nup_

_**WE WANT PRE-NUP, YEAH!**_

We were supposed to finish, heads bowed, but we were so excited we couldn't contain ourselves. Puck threw his arms around me and my lips found his. We were aware that hundreds of people were watching us, but we didn't even care.

"Great job guys! Wow!" Mr. Schuester congratulated us, back in the green room, with a huge smile on his face. "But, we are all in Rach's debt today. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have even gone on."

I blushed slightly as they all clapped me on the back, and hugged me.

"Okay, now just to find out the results." Shelby said. I let out a nervous sigh, as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Relax Rachie, it doesn't matter where we place, we won today as far as I'm concerned." She said. I frowned.

"Are you kidding? From what I've heard winning is everything to you." I said innocently so she wouldn't think I meant for her to take offence.

"Yeah, well you shifted my perspective kiddo."

I ducked my head and smiled, until the lights flashed, signaling it was time for the results.

We stood on the stage, shaking from nervousness. Puck stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, but I could feel him trembling.

Rod Remington came out holding an envelope with a gold seal, and I could hear the intake of breath from everyone on our team, as we all had doubts. We might have thought we pulled it off, but look at Regionals 2010. If there was one thing that could have been taken away from that year, it was that life isn't all happy and fair. The underdogs almost always lose. Just because we had some sort of inspirational story, having to come up with a new set list less than an hour before we went on, didn't mean we would win.

I realized that the whole time I was thinking about this, Rod Remington was talking about something or other. I tuned back in to hear the results.

"…Your 2011 Sectional champions are…"

**You guys know the drill, at least 3 reviews for next chapter. Cheers :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much to all the reviewers, I sound like a broken record, but seriously, you guys really make me happy, and inspire me with your feedback.**

**I wish I owned Glee, but I don't. *a single tear runs down my cheek***

"New Directions!" Our team exploded in cheers, but I was in shock. It wasn't until I felt Puck spin me towards him, and I stared into his hazel eyes, that it dawned on me. We had won.

"Puck, we did it!" I enthused.

"I know Babe! Because of you!" He grinned. I threw my arms around his neck, and he spun me around, before putting me down.

"Rach!" Mr. Schuester yelled over the cheers of our team mates. He gestured to a judge, holding a trophy to the team.

"You do the honors." He said. I grinned and took the first place trophy in my hands, holding it above my head. The weight of it didn't even register in my mind, like those Stanley Cup ads. '30 pounds, except when you're holding it'.

"What?" Sue Sylvester shrieked, storming up on stage. "That's impossible! They must have cheated!" She yelled. All of a sudden, the auditorium went quiet. I handed the trophy to my fiancé, and slowly walked forward, not showing any signs of weakness.

"No, the only person who cheated was you. You are a child. You can't stand to share your budget with us, so you had the competition moved, in hopes we wouldn't be able to perform, or would lose. But you didn't count on the fact that though we are at the bottom of the social pyramid, New Directions is truly better than you and the cheerios." I said, getting up in her face, which was surprisingly hard to do seeing as she was significantly taller than me.

"You are the cheerios!" She yelled.

"Not anymore. I quit."

"Me too." Santana said.

"And me." Brittney said.

"You can't quit-"

"Wanna bet?" Santana laughed.

"You're going to regret this, Berry!" Sue said. "I'll make you regret this, and after being daily tortured, you'll come crawling back!"

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter!" Shelby yelled, menacingly stepping forward.

Sue, like the true coward she was, shrank back, before realizing it, and drawing herself to her full height.

"You leave my daughter, and my team alone, or you'll have me to deal with."

With that, we walked off stage.

"Guys, don't let her ruin this for us. We won!" Mr. Schuester raved.

"Mr. Schuester's right. We did it. So, let's celebrate!" Finn said.

"Yeah, party at my house!" Santana yelled, over our rising cheers.

"No alcohol this time." Mr. Schue said with a pointed look.

"Aww" A few people chorused in disappointment.

* * *

Puck drove me back to my house, so I could get changed for the party. I put on a short denim skirt, I knew he loved, and a slinky purple halter top. We went left the house and drove his truck. It was dark, so I didn't quite notice where we were going. I had never been to Santana's house, but I had a general idea of where it was, and the streets we went down weren't on the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Slight detour, my Jewish-American Princess." He said with a grin, before taking my hand and lifting it to his mouth, to kiss my palm. My whole body tingled at his touch.

After turning down a few streets, we arrived at his house.

"You took the long way here, because?" I asked expectantly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Puck answered simply.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

He gave a knowing smile and grabbed my hand, leading me around the side of the house. We came to a door, down a few steps, with a light over it. Puck stepped down and opened it with a key, then gestured me to follow him in.

"Are you suggesting a quickie in your basement?" I gasped. "I know your mom is at work, but you could seriously scar Sarah." I reprimanded. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not why we're here. Of course, if you're open to a quickie..." Puck wagged his eyebrows at me. I lightly smacked his chest. He kissed my forehead before flipping on the light.

"You're basement is furnished." I noticed. The last time I was down there, most of the rooms were empty, with no carpeting, and there was only a TV, Xbox, and old couch. Now, it was well lit, with new carpets, and all the rooms were furnished.

"You can be so oblivious at times." He sighed.

"Rach, we've known each other since we were toddlers, I've been in love with you since I was twelve, and we're engaged. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I've been working in Kurt's dad's tire shop so I could properly redecorate. I want you to move in with me." He said, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Really?" I asked, a smile forming.

"Yeah. My mom and sister say they won't bother us, but they love you, so we may have to put up with them. It doesn't matter though. No more sneaking in through your window at night."

"Puck, I can't believe you did all this. Yes, of course I'll move in with you. I love you." I stood on my tip toes to peck him on the mouth.

"Does this mean we can have that quickie now?" He asked, pleading. "The basement has been soundproofed since I got my electric guitar, and I haven't seen you in forever."

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing his jaw and neck, as he carried us to our bedroom. He put me down on the soft light green duvet and slipped his shirt off, before returning his lips to mine.

**Please, I need at least three reviews for this chapter, again, no account needed. Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yeah, so his is the last chapter for this story, but before you murder me I will write a sequel set around either regionals or Nationals, I'm leaning towards the latter.**

**Don't own.**

The events of last night played over in my dream. I was in that grey area between sleep and awake, and enjoying it until a knock on the bedroom door, woke me. I moaned softly as I stretched, and Puck rolled out of bed, grumbling, as he put boxers on and went to the door.

"What, Sarah?" He growled.

"Well, I was going to tell you Mom made breakfast, but after that rude greeting, I think I'll save some for Rachel, and eat your pancakes." She said haughtily.

"Oh jeez, I didn't mean it squirt. Sorry." He apologized.

"Better." She said. "Good morning Rach." Sarah waved to me, smiling happily, so unlike how she interacted with her brother.

"Morning, Sarah." I replied sleepily.

Puck closed the door as Sarah went upstairs.

"I regret influencing her. Ten years old, and already knows how to get what she wants." Puck complained.

"Well I think it's cute. You're not a bad ass at all, you love your little sister." I poked his chest with my teasing accusations. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Pancakes are awaiting."

That was all I needed to hear. I threw on a pair of Puck's sweat pants and his gym shirt, seeing as I had no clothes at our house yet.

"God, I love seeing you in my clothes, it's so hot." He commented. "Almost as hot as seeing you out of them."

"Come on, Pervert." I said, slightly flattered. We entered the kitchen through the door leading to the basement, and found breakfast waiting on the table.

"Good morning Rachel, so good to see you." Debbie said bypassing her son and hugging me. She was probably the only person allowed to call Puck and I by our full names.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I see who the favourite is." Puck said, feigning hurt feelings.

"Noah, you big baby." Debbie teased, releasing me, and kissing his cheek.

"Well, I've got to run to the store, Sarah's going over to a friend's house." She said, grabbing her keys.

"'Kay, bye Ma." Puck called, before shoving pancakes in his mouth.

We ate for a few minutes before Puck's phone beeped. He picked it up off the kitchen counter, and read the text.

"It's from Mr. Schue. He wants everyone to meet at his and your Mom's house."

"Let me get ready and then we'll go." I said, going to shower and brush my teeth, as he followed.

* * *

We rang the doorbell, and Mr. Schue answered, with Beth in his arms.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Schue." Puck said, taking Beth happily.

"Hey Mr. Schue." I greeted, following Puck into the living room. "So, what's up?" I asked, taking a seat next to Puck.

"We thought you guys should be the first to hear this." Shelby said, standing up, and addressing us. "As of this morning, Sue Sylvester has been fired as coach of the cheerios."

Santana and I shared a skeptical look. We knew this would only make Coach angrier and more determined to see us fail.

"But that's not it." Mr. Schuester said. "The cheerios budget has been given to us. We can now afford new costumes, better lights in the auditorium, and best of all, our tickets to Nationals will be payed for entirely by the school." We started chattering excitedly, despite being worried about Coach's retaliation.

"Since it's never too early to be prepared, we thought you guys could start brainstorming ideas for when we go back to school." He said. We broke off into small groups and pairs and started talking. Kurt and Mercedes were animatedly discussing Lady Gaga songs, while Brittney, and Mike talked about choreography. Sam and Finn discussed classic rock numbers. Throughout all the groups, I noticed Quinn staring at Puck, playing peek-a-boo with Beth. I walked over to her and towed her back to Puck.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I took Beth from Puck, who pouted. Quinn followed me as I walked up to Beth's room.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked. Quinn stared at the little girl, unsure of what to say. Eventually, she nodded. I passed the baby to her biological mother, who's eyes filled with tears. Beth smiled innocently up.

"She's beautiful." Quinn whispered, sitting in a rocking chair.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. Quinn looked at me and shook her head. "I can't do this alone." She said. I nodded. Quinn returned her attention to Beth. "I never stopped loving you. I hope you understand that when you're older. I couldn't be a good mom to you. But I love you so much, and whenever you need me, I'll be there, I promise." Quinn said softly, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She leaned down and gently kissed Beth's forehead, before putting the now dozing baby in her crib. "Thank you." Quinn said, sincerely to me. She wiped at her eyes, and I cautiously stepped forward to hug her. Quinn returned the hug, glad to have someone to comfort her.

"You're a great friend."

* * *

A few hours later, I was sitting with Puck, across from my dads in the living room. As much as they loved him, I wasn't sure how they would react to me wanting to live with him.

"Dad, Daddy, As you know, Puck and I are engaged." I began.

"Really? I had no idea. You yelling 'I'm engaged! I'm getting married!' at the top of your lungs didn't tip us off." My dad said sarcastically.

"Thanks dad." I groaned, as Puck laughed.

"What Rach is trying to get at, is that, I've asked her to move in with me." Puck said. "She's already said yes, but we would like your blessing."

"Living together? Like, sharing a bed? No." My dad said. My face fell. I was going to live with him no matter what, but I really didn't want to fight with my dad.

"Oh, Hiram. They're already engaged. Besides, we've raised Ray well, she's a smart girl, and I'm sure there isn't going to be any babies yet." My daddy reasoned. Both Puck's and my faces were red at the baby talk.

Dad sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry Ray Ray, It's just hard for me to accept that you aren't a little girl anymore. But if this is what you want, then I give it my blessing."

"Thank you Dad and Daddy!" I squealed, hugging them.

* * *

I finished unpacking the last box of my stuff and felt my fiance's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey babe." I said, turning and kissing him.

"Hi. I'm so glad you're living here."

"Me too."

"Are you happy?" He asked.

I pretended to think it over. "You know what? I am. It only took two weeks, but everything is finally perfect."

**Please review, I would love to hear what you guys want to see happen in the sequel :)**


End file.
